FRENCH KISS
by Angel Park
Summary: Jae tolong beritahu aku apa itu french kiss? kau tinggal mempratekkan saja hyung, itu tidak mungkin terjadi, atau kau ingin seluruh bonekamu ku karang mari kita lihat hasil pengajaranmu jae YUNJAE,DLDR,TYPOS,NGAK SESUAI EYD


FRENCH KISS

DISCLAMEIR : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Cast : Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho,And Other Member TVXQ

Pair : Yunjae And Other

Genre : Humor,Romance

Rate : T+

Warning : NGAK SESUAI EYD,NO FLAME,NO BASH,DLDR,ALUR KECEPATAN,SCENE KISS GAGAL

ANGEL PARK PRESENT

Siang yang panas tak menyurutkan teriakkan demi teriakan menggema di dorm boyband terkenal se asia bahkan sampai dunia.

Sang lead vokal tak henti-hentinya berteriak memanggil member lain yang berada di kamarnya masing-masing.

"su-ie chun min cepat kemari,aku punya berita yang sngat bagus"teriak jaejoong senang dari ruang tamu dorm mereka,tanpa melihat muka cemberut dari leader mereka-yunho.

"ada apa hyung,ini masih pagi tapi kau sudah membuat keributan"ucap junsu kesal sambil mengucek mata yang masih setengah terbuka.

"ya pantat bebek ini sudah siang bukan pagi pabbo,kalian dengar aku punya berita yan g sangat bagus tentang uri laeder kita ini"jawab jaejoong kesal karena menuduhnya membuat keributan.

"apanya yang tak membuat keributan hyung,kau membuat teliga ku berdegung,kau tau"jawab junsu cemberut karena di katai pantat bebek.

"Yah! Yah! Sudah,lalu apa berita yang sangat bagus itu hyung,cepat katakan hyung aku masih mau melanjutkan tidurku"kata changmin menengahi pertengkaran ke dua hyungnya itu.

"Kalian tahu leader kita ini tidak tahu apa itu french kiss"jawab jaejoong.

"lalu dimana cerita menariknya hyung,kalau yunho hyung tidak tahu kau tinngal menjelaskannya atau pratekkan saja langsung,itu mudahkan"yoochun ikut menimpali dengan entengnya tanpa melihat wajah jaejoong yang sudah merah padam.

"aku setuju dengan saran chunie hyung,itu ,selamat mencoba hyung kami mau tidur dulu"jawab junsu lalu pergi begitu saja,di ikuti oleh changmin dan yoochun di belakangnnya.

"yah itu tidak mungkin terjadi,kalian tahu"jawab jaejoong berteriak tanpa di indahkan oleh yoosumin.

Yunho yan g sangat ingin tahu apa itu french kiss,lalu mendekat pada jaejoong.

"lalu bagaimana jae,aku ingin tahu apa itu french kau ceritakan padaku atau paling tidak praktekkan saja,agar aku lebih mudah memahaminya"tanya yunho dengan wajah watadosnya pada jaejoong.

"tapi itu tak mungkin yun"jawab jaejoong tergagap menghadap pada yunho yang ada didepannya.

"kau tega sekali padaku jae,tapi kalau kau tak mau juga aku akan membuang seluruh boneka gajah dan hello kittimu agar tak membuat dorm ini sempit lagi"kata yunho dengan santainya dan smirk yang tercetak di wajah tampannya.

Jangan tanya wajah jaejoong sekarang,wajahnya pucat pasi seperti mayat hidup.

Ia tentu saja tak mau kelihangan bonekanya itu,demi induk gajah yang paling besar di dunia,ia bisa mati tanpamu bonekanya itu.

"baiklah,aku menyerah,kita pratekkan saja agar lebih mudah kau semua bonekaku itu,tapi jangan ganggu mereka lagi,ara"jawab jaejoong pasrah.

"ne jaejoongie,aku tak akan mengangu mereka lagi"jawab yunho senang.

"pertama sekali letakkan tanganku di pinggangku,lalu menunduk sedikit menghadap wajahku"kata jaejoong menuntun yunho.

Yunho menuruti kata-kata jaejoong,ia meletakan tangannya di pinggang ramping jaejoong dan sedikit menunduk menghadap wajah jaejoong karena ia lebih tinggi dari jaejoong.

"Pejamkan mtaku ketika sekarang dan ikuti setiap gerakanku,ara"kata jaejoong lagi

hmmm yunho hanya berdeham menandakan ia mengerti semua ucapkan ia memejamkan matanya dan menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan jaejoong selanjutnya.

Yunho terperanjak ketika merasakan otot tak bertulang di atas bibir yang bergerak dengan lembut,menghisap dan mengulum bibir hati dengan gerakan lembut dan mengairahkan.

Jaejoong mengulum dan menghisap bibir yunho dengan lembut secara perlahan,ia sedikit menarik rambut yunho karena sensasi yang luar biasa ketika yunho ikut mengulum dan menghisap bibir cerinya denga mengairahkan.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawah yunho yang mengakibatkan namja bermata musang itu secara reflek membuka bibirnya.

Jaejoong tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu,ia langsung memangut dan mengajak bertarung lidah yunho.

Tak berapa lama terjadi pertarungan lidah di antara keduanya,pertarungan-pertarungan lidah tersebut masih berlanjut tanpa mempedulikan saliva yang telah keluar dari mulut mereka.

Karena masih sayang nyawanya,jaejoong menarik rambut sedikit sehinng bibir mereka lepas.

Hah Hah Hah jaejoong mencoba meraup oksigen dengan rakus,wajahnya kini memerah karena ciuman memabukan itu.

"jadi kau sudah mengerti kan yun,aku pergi dulu masih banyak hal yang harus kulakukan,amyeong"ucap melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Set brugh kepala jaejoong menubruk dad bidang yunho,saat yunho menarik tangan jaejoong agar tak pergi di hadapannya.

"tapi tadi masih latihan jae,jadi sekarang saat memperagakan hasil pelajaranmu"kata yunho langsung mencium jaejoong tanpa mendengarkan jawaban jaejoong.

Tangan yunho yang awalnya berada di pinggang jaejoong,kini berjalan menuju tengkuk jaejoong untuk memperdalm ciuman panas itu.

Yunho memangut agresif bibir ceri jaejoong,mengulum dan menghisapnya seperti tidak mau kehilangan rasa manis bibir namja cantik itu.

Tanganya yang lain masuk ke dalam kaus yang di pakai jaejoong,mencari tonjolan pink di dada rat -mutar tranganya di daerah niple jaejoong yang menyebabkan lenguhan dan desahan-desahan tak tertahankan oleh jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang sudah ikut terbuai,membalasnya dengan agresif dan ia letakan di leher yunho.

Tangan yunho berpindah dari niple jaejoong berpindah menuju junior jaejoong yang masih tertutupi celananya dan mencoba mengururkan secara perlaha.

Jaejoong melenguh hebat karena itu dan ia menghadap ke atas atap dorm sehingga menampilkan leher jenjangnya.

Yunho yang melihat pemandangan indah itu,mengecuo,menghisap dan mengigit leher jaejoong meninggalkan jejak kemerahan yang ia yakin tak akn hilang beberapa hari.

"Yun sudah,nanti di lihat member lain"ucap jaejoong tak bertenaga.

Yunho yang mendengar itu,menghentikan kegiatan menandai jaejoong.

"baiklah,tapi bisakah kita lakukan lain kali agar aku mengusainya yah jae"ucap yunho.

"ne,ne"jawab jaejoong.

Yunho langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan jaejoong yang sudah lemas,sepertinya ia harus solo karir di dalam karena ia sudah turn on dari tadi.

Hai hai angel balik dengan ff baru,angel gemetaran sendiri ngetik bagian ini terinspirasi dari cerita chingu angel,ia seorang yeoja tapi bukan dia yang ngelakuin french kiss itu di alami oleh sepupunya namja,ceritanya kocak banget masah ceweknya ngajak french malah buat perut angel sakit,cowoknya itu ngak tau apa itu french kiss,malah dengan santai ia nanyain ma chingu angel yang buat chingu angel malu.

Cuap-cuapnya segitu ajah lebih kenal sama angel jangan lupa pm yah.

05 JANUARI 20213

04:08 PM

WITH LOVE

ANGEL PARK

LAST WORD REWIEV NE? PAI PAI


End file.
